


Trying

by kisuyoriis



Category: Free!
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisuyoriis/pseuds/kisuyoriis
Summary: Hiyori is used to crying alone, locked away where people won't be able to find him. Now, he has someone to help him.
Relationships: Shigino Kisumi/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii!! im a simp for kisuyori so take this ig. this is lowkey a vent fic ngl but im feeling better now!! also i might write a part two because i got ideas for it ig shehs

Outside, the dull sound of cars driving past and light rain can be heard if you listen too much. Only half awake, Kisumi rolls over in bed. He wakes up to the realisation that Hiyori is no longer there. Although he hated to admit it, he feels slightly disappointed. Hiyori wasn’t able to stay over often and all Kisumi wants is to wake up next to his cute boyfriend. 

At first, he thinks that Hiyori left early for swim practice. He’s proven wrong when he checks his phone. It’s only two o’clock. Strange.

Suddenly worried, he slides on his slippers. Or maybe they’re Hiyori's, he doesn’t bother to check. He wanders into the living room, hoping to find Hiyori making a drink. Then he could hug him from behind and ask him to come back to bed. 

Instead, Kisumi finds Hiyori with his knees hugged to his chest on the couch. He’s crying. 

Hiyori doesn’t cry often. At least, not around other people. Kisumi considers it lucky if you catch him. Not that he enjoys it, he simply just wants to help. Make him feel less lonely. Hold him and tell him that he’ll be okay. 

Without saying a word, he walks over and sits on the floor in front of Hiyori. He goes unnoticed. Kisumi leans forward, pressing his arm on the seat next to Hiyori. This time he notices and jumps at the sudden movement. 

Now, Hiyori’s looking down at him, biting his lip and desperately trying to prevent himself from making any more noise. Kisumi is waiting for him to say something, but there’s nothing. 

“I’m going to sit next to you, okay?” Kisumi says, not wanting to startle Hiyori. Hiyori nods, so Kisumi slowly gets up and sits next to him. Not too close but not too far. Their hands are placed next to each other and after a while, Hiyori reaches out to hold Kisumi’s. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Hiyori shakes his head, not because he doesn’t want to talk, but because he can’t. 

“Can I hug you?” 

Hiyori doesn’t reply. He justs his head fall onto Kisumi’s shoulder. It doesn’t look that comfortable, so Kisumi pulls Hiyori onto his lap. Hiyori makes a strange noise— something between a laugh and a sob. 

“You can cry if you need to,” Kisumi says so softly that it’s enough to break the fragile boy on top of him. He cries. He cries the most he has in a long time. It’s probably long overdue and Kisumi is glad that Hiyori feels safe around him.

Kisumi smiles. Hiyori’s hiding his face in the crook of Kisumi’s neck. Gently, Kisumi plays with his hair and draws small circles on his back with his finger. Eventually, his breathing returns to a normal pace and his eyes stop watering. 

Hiyori opens his mouth to speak but Kisumi already knows what he’s going to say. 

“You better not say sorry for anything right now or-” 

“Thank you.”


End file.
